Crossing Streams
by Noxtorious
Summary: The sea of the Collective Unconsciousness breaks off into many rivers. Sometimes, even those who have finished their journey can be steered onto a new course. Something is wrong with the Great Seal, Voldemort summons a entity the world has long forgotten and the Messiah discovers a world of magic unlike Personas. Updates every other Friday.
1. The Summoning

**Note: What? Crossover story and a chapter story? This is something that I've been working on for a few months. I've know there are a few stories like this but none of them really hit home for me. So, the obvious is when you don't have the things you want, you gotta make it yourself.**

 **So, first things first, this is a P3/HP crossover. It has some elements from previous Persona games and it might have some SMT peeps that will crop up. This is after the events of P3 and The Answer for the Persona side of things. For the HP side, it will take place during the 5th year. Cliche I know but there is a reason people pick the later years when writing stories. One, lots of drama to work with. Secondly, if you gotta fit in different plot points and character from other fandoms, they tend to work out better.**

 **As always, constructive criticism and reviews are always necessary and welcome.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Summoning

The moment had finally arrived. Months of searching, of rumors and false leads, long dead cults and crumbling scrolls coming to reality. Immortality was not a unattainable goal out of his reach. He would live forever and the world would kneel under his rule. Any answer to his goal were exhausted in England so he had to branch out to other means. Away from Europe, away from meddlesome enemies and to places with arts only known to the people who lived there. Ancient works that tapped into forgotten energies and entities not seen since the beginning of Man.

The advantage to further his ends was well worth the drawback. Wasn't that what followers were for? To take the brunt of any damage that could come to their lord? It was no matter. The Dark Lord watched his Death Eaters follow the summoning to his specific instructions. Such magic was inelegant - barbaric even - but held power. Wizards would allude it to being like alchemy though it was far from the truth.

This magic - summoning magic that could not be classified by useless labels as light or dark - was lost to modern magic teachings. The people who died to stop him from knowing this deserved the pain and misery in their final moments. He could still hear their dying cries with the names of their gods on bloodied lips and it served to bring a rush of satisfaction through him. Wine red eyes traced the near complete writing on the ground, their presence alone giving the nighttime air a heavy atmosphere. It was as if unseen eyes were watching the scene with anticipation.

"M-My Lord, the circle is ready."

Ah, so it was. Voldemort turned his attention to Wormtail with a haughty expression on his features. The spineless creature cowered under his gaze and wrung his bloodied hands together. He stepped out from the shadows of the trees to survey the completed circle. It took up the majority of the clearing and pulsed with an eerie blue light. Markings unfit for human eyes intertwined with a language long dead drew into a shimmering dot in the middle. There was no flaw that he could see.

For once, the sniveling worm did something right. He picked the clearing specifically for this purpose. It was deep in the woods away from any prying eyes or nosy spies. The full moon's light illuminated the space as if it was waiting for what would happen. One gesture with his hand and his followers gathered around the edge of the circle in silence. This would fulfill his goal. He could create the world he wanted and be the immortal being to rule it. He raised his arms, drawing on the magic around him and forced it into the circle. The pulsing picked up and glow brightened with Man's first language on his lips as he spoke.

"I call upon those who have created the universe, the beings responsible of shaping Man to heed me! I, Lord Voldemort, invoke thee!"

* * *

The sea of the Collective Unconscious was a place of infinite possibilities. Untold fathoms and branching rivers that led to mysterious destinations. Demons instead of Shadows. Worlds with God and Lucifer locked in a endless war with Man in the middle. Paths where the universe was constantly reborn and shaped by those with a Reason. Rivers that abruptly cut off and plunged into a void where God nor Man would tread again. On one particular path, a battle for the world took place.

A chosen one -a Wild Card who ended up holding The Universe - gave up the culmination of his being and became the Great Seal. All done to prevent incomprehensible entities from bringing about the Fall. It would be expected for a person to shoulder such a burden alone. Instead, the Avatar of Nyx willingly spends eternity with him. A being that should have vanished once defeated, but clung to the thing that made it different. A Shadow that learned to be human from being sealed within one and forgetting his purpose until the Fall. Even as he lounged in the vast twinkling space of the Seal, the Avatar found itself content.

It didn't have to look after the Great Seal. Even when the being of power came to disturb the quiet peace, it kept watch. The Avatar - no, Ryoji Mochizuki - remembered how kind the Messiah had been to him. Talks during the Dark Hour before he knew himself, spending time after class, the disastrous trip to the hot spring. The Messiah was everything to him. He paid attention to the boy lying in his lap and ran gentle fingers through soft blue locks. He let out a content hum as the other let out a distracted sigh and shifted to lie on his side. The periods of peace they shared were something that he cherished. The teenager let out a soft tired noise that had his fingers pausing in their motion.

"What has you in such a mood, Ryoji?" came out in a tired rasp that was swallowed by the celestial void that surrounded them.

Resuming his humming, he focused on the silky strands sliding over his hands. Was he in a mood? He tilted his head back and closed his eyes to figure out what he was feeling. He felt the usual contentment, the quiet stillness that surrounded them and wait- there was something. Something wrong that sent chills to the core of his being and for some reason, familiar. Nothing should be able to break into their space. Nyx was sealed and Erebrus could not meet her so what was he feeling?

Didn't Makoto feel it? No, he knew his companion well enough. He probably knew something was wrong but wanted Ryoji to confirm it. The encroaching feeling felt malevolent like it wanted to pull him into becoming the Avatar again and destroying Ryoji Mochizuki. He could imagine the...problems and what would happen to Makoto? He was the Great Seal and nothing should be able to make him feel this way. The Seal could be damaged but never broken.

A questioning noise broke him out his thoughts as he opened his eyes to find alert grey-blue ones staring back at him. The minor trembling of his own hands he could ignore, the reassuring words dying in his throat at that look. Those eyes were never fully aware. There was a distant gaze of apathy or in a better mood, a silent contentment. Ryoji knew the beginnings of panic and confusion shouldn't be there at all. His own growing confusion and unwanted fear would not help. What in the world was going on?

"Makoto, what's wrong?"

"It...hurts? Something is attacking me. The Seal. From the inside? That doesn't make sense."

No. It did not. As Makoto finished his words, cracks crept along his face like someone dropped a porcelain vase. The blank expression couldn't hide the growing pain in his eyes as he brought one of his hands to his face. Chips rained down onto both of them as they stared up in confused horror. His hand was covered in cracks and two of his fingers were dissolving into black dust. Makoto tried to clamp down on his panic but Ryoji beat him to it.

Ryoji grabbed his hand and winced when the dust covered both their clothes. The other tried to be careful as he turned his hand over to inspect it. The gentle touch to his palm had the pale flesh break at his touch and leaving a hollow hold in Makoto's hand. At least, they thought it was empty. Out of the hole, a collection of bright white masks stared back at them. Masks that looked too much like the ones Shadows wore.

"What the hell...how is this happening? What is this? Th-This isn't Nyx. You stopped the Fall. Your friends defeated Erebus!"

Ryoji found him panic turning into outright confused terror at the unknown entity and the eerie connection he had to it. The slithering sounds grew and Ryoji pushed Makoto's hand away as tentacles exploded out of the hole. Makoto's entire arm shattered into fine powder and the writhing mass of tentacles massed into a semblance of a humanoid figure. Makoto let out a whistle of a breath and squeezed his friend's hand tight in pain. Whatever this horror was, it was actively destroying the Great Seal and they had no idea what to do to stop it.

"What a charming scene to stumble upon! To be lost at sea for so long and what are the chances that I would be called upon by an interesting human with a wonderful wish? Such negativity, greed, and delicious hatred from it. I could bathe it in if I could."

The entity seemed to circle around them in the growing darkness with an aura of blood lust and danger. The twinkling stars that served as their lights dimmed one by one until the only light given was coming from masks covering the being's body. As it grew close, the destruction got worse. Makoto could feel himself slipping away and it was scaring the hell out of him. Ryoji pulled him closer and was starting to look more like the Avatar he fought that day he made his sacrifice. His remaining hand covered part of his face as he felt it collapse and black dust seeped through his fingers. This thing wasn't a Shadow, was it?

It felt like something akin to Nyx except older and much worse. As if the Fall could have been a cakewalk compared to what this thing wanted. It was taking immense pleasure in their confusion and mounting terror. There was a feeling of something trying to wrap around his leg when Ryoji tugged him away with a threatening growl. His leg snapped away from him and he let himself be sat up, wary of the tendrils starting to invade their space. It knew it had them at a disadvantage and was just toying them.

"What are you? What do you want from us? How are you destroying the Great Seal? I created the Arcana to stop things like you." Makoto said, tightening his grip as each word he spoke threatened to put a new hole in his face.

There was no answer to his question except for silent amusement. It took both by surprise when tentacles ripped them apart with no trouble at all. Makoto found himself disoriented and his vision obscured by cloying darkness. He couldn't seen Ryoji but he could hear his cursing and calling out to him. He struggled the best he could to call out or get free when the sensation from the waist down disappeared. He didn't even know what they were fighting against. It had them off guard from the start.

He managed to get Ryoji's name out, dread rising in him once angry threats turned into pained screams before being cut short. Ryoji was gone and that was impossible. Ryoji was never gone. He struggled anew in the tight grip around his crumbling body, grunting when the tentacles tightened to hold him in place. What he could only assume was the "face" of the entity appeared in front of him out of the darkness and laughed at him.

"Now don't give that face...well, with what little you have left. Your 'Arcana' is nothing without that meddling bastard in the forefront. Minions only have so much power. Did he really think the Fall could be stopped by a simple human? Though you are different from the others. Younger and so willing to be a barrier for Mankind. Let me tell you something that you will love to hear." The entity leaned forward and the tentacles squeezed Makoto tighter, dust collecting on the floor. "I destroyed this miserable planet once and I would enjoy doing it again, child of Man."

"I don't believe you nor have any idea what you're talking about. I will never let the Fall come. You won't win." Makoto said as the rest of him crumbled to dust.

Dark amusement came from the entity and a tentacle wrapped around Makato's head, obscuring his vision.

"I look forward to the "fight", child of Man. Let us see how you fare in this world. Maybe he'll finally show his face instead of sending humans to do his work. May the seas sweep you into the Void."

The tentacle tightened around his head and there was instant of all consuming agony and then he knew nothing.


	2. Creeping Shadows

All he wanted was some peace and quiet all to himself. He didn't ask for much, regardless of how he was treated by the Dursleys. Day in and day out was the same routine. Get up, sneak a meal, do chores, avoid Dursely and his gang and get back to the house before the sun went down. Rinse and repeat. It was bad enough that what little contact with the Wizarding world he had was not great. The few letters Hermione and Ron sent were frustratingly vague.

Harry felt the frown grow on his face and he rocked forward on the swing. Okay, maybe he should have kept his temper in check but he was angry. Angry at the Ministry spouting lies about him, at his friends for keeping secrets and the events of last year. Hands gripping the chains of the swing, he huffed and shook his head. He shouldn't be here. He should be trying to find Voldemort and stop him. The chains dug into his palms as he fought off a wave of grief.

Voldemort was the reason Cedric was dead. Harry took a few deep breaths and found himself staring up into the sky. It wasn't like he could leave Privet Drive without someone noticing. At least, no one was out and about so late. The air was cooler compared to the sweltering heat from earlier.

"Hey Freak, what are you doing? Looking for some 'magical creatures'?"

He recognized that voice. The little good mood he was trying to foster disappeared. Harry rolled his eyes at the taunt and noticed Dudley with his friends making their way into the playground. Really, couldn't he get a break? He stood just in case and folded his arms as they stopped a few paces away from him. One upside was the slight nervous look on his cousin's face. Whatever persuasion tactic he tried didn't deter them. Well, there went his somewhat quiet night.

"Don't ignore us! What? Can't talk or are you just scared?" one of them jeered, the group laughing as if he said something clever.

Harry just stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he made note of his escape routes. They might not be smart but, he was outnumbered. He ignored their continued taunts with silence and raised an eyebrow at Dudley. To his credit, his laughs wavered and he might have paled just a little more. He couldn't use magic on them. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt, would it? A smile worked its way onto his face and he tried to look as innocent as possible. Whatever expression was on his face unsettled the group and they looked ready for a fight.

"I dunno, maybe I'm just thinking of what spell of using on you guys. Fancy being a toad? Cockroach? There are so many choices." he said as his smile grew into a smirk.

That only made the group angrier except for Dudley. He turned white as a sheet and gave Harry a nervous look. Harry tried not to laugh as Dudley tried to persuade them to lay off. Not that he was having much luck if the looks on their faces was any indication. The smart thing to do would be to run while they were distracted. Nodding to himself, he started to walk slowly backwards towards the street to make a run for it. It was getting late anyway and it was likely almost midnight.

Any other plans flew out the window when world suddenly turned green around him and pools of what could only be blood dotted the streets. Was he sick? Oh Merlin, was it his eyes? The silence of the group unnerved him and he turned around to see what happened to them. A gasp of shock left him at the sight in front of him. Instead of an unruly gang, four tall black coffins stood in the place where they had once been. Were they in the coffins?

He took out his wand and willed his hands not to shake, trying to figure out a reason. It had to be magic. What other reason could their be? Okay, he was not freaking out...much. Harry took to the sidewalk and kept his wand in his hand, a familiar cold chill sliding down his spine. Faint screams tickled the edge of his hearing as dark shrouds flew down from the skies. He cursed and took off like a shot with approaching Dementors at his heels.

This was not good. He couldn't stay out in the open, something freaky was happening with the world and he couldn't use magic unless wanted to risk expulsion. The heavy feeling starting to weigh on his back as the Dementors followed him and he tried to think of a plan. This was definitely Voldemort's work. Harry skidded to a halt and stumbled into an alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster to catch his breath. There was no way he could defeat a Dementor, no less a group of them without magic. Choice made, Harry kept as quiet as possible and waited the creatures filled the alleyway before thinking of the happiest memory he could muster.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Dazzling white light filled the alleyway as the Dementors screeched, fleeing into the air to escape. He lost sight of them as they flew over the building and into the green tinged sky. A sigh of relief left him as the adrenaline rushed out of him, nearly taking him off his feet. The danger passed or at least, so he thought. Something cold and slimy wrapped around his ankle and yanked him down to the ground. The air left his lungs and left him stunned, staring at the yellowish moon casting sickly shadows in the alleyway. Harry gathered himself with another Patronus charm on his lips when he saw what was holding him. A blue mask stared down at him from a gelatinous shadowy mass. It held no expression as it dragged him to closer to the mass as if to consume him.

Confusion and fear consumed him as he struggled to free himself. Throwing whatever spells he knew had no effect. Things were starting to take a turn for the worse when a jet of fire knocked the monster away.

"Harry! Thank Merlin I made it." A hand pulled him onto his feet and found himself staring at an unfamiliar face. "Dumbledore sent me. Hold on tight and don't let go." Harry opened his mouth to ask who exactly saved him when the world twisted and he felt the sensation of being pulled thorough a straw.

* * *

Wind, the smell of the forest, cold dirt, the cloying scent of blood and too many other things bombarded his senses. Ryoji didn't realize how much he missed such mundane things as wind. The sea of the Collective Unconsciousness didn't need worldly sensations for those who dwelt within it. Teal eyes looked around with wary confusion and took in the masked figures picking themselves off the ground, the strange symbols underneath him and the horrible sight of the moon bearing down on them. The green haze in the air and the coppery smell invading his sense horrified him. The Dark Hour was back? How?

His fists clenched in preparation to fight and it was then he realized something. His body felt off in a way he couldn't explain. Reaching up to see if he still had his scarf, Ryoji froze at the sight of striped pajamas. This wasn't his Ryoji Mochizuki body, no, it was his Pharos body. There were too many confusing things going on to the point Ryoji wanted to grip his hair and scream. What did that entity do to him? Sensations of getting ripped apart, delighted laughter as tentacles burrowed into his body and unmade him.

His shook his head - which was a mistake as his vision spun - to dispel his thoughts. The figures around him were speaking but he paid them little attention. Ryoji rolled carefully over and flinched when he bumped into a warm body. Relief filled him as he struggled to sit up, seeing his friend on his back and breathing. Makoto shouldn't be breathing but he was alive and that was enough. He maneuvered Makoto onto his back and flinched at what he saw. Tears pricked his eyes at the blood coming out of his friend's face, dripping sluggishly out of every open hole it could.

He tried cleaning it and all it resulted it was a bloody shirt. With a grunt of effort and his weak muscles, he wrapped gentle arms around Makoto and held him tight. He was dead weight compared to his childlike body but he couldn't let go. No matter how many times he whispered his name, Makoto wouldn't wake up. The only indication he was even alive was the fluttering of his heart and soft breathing. Ryoji held back his tears as he nuzzled his head against his friend's, the weight on his shoulder a slight comfort. Footsteps and crunching grass made him flinch and he found himself staring at a strange looking man.

He smelled of Death and reminded him one of more humanoid Shadows. He tightened his grip on Makoto as he gave him a wary look. Whatever he wanted couldn't be good.

"I expected something more than a teenager and a child. Is this your doing?" The weird snake man had to be alluding to how the Dark Hour altered the world.

He looked around at the other figures and frowned, deciding to be careful with his words. He was the one to bring them back to the world of the living? No doubt this snake man was the boss and he was going to be careful. He knew he wasn't intimidating, but he could pull off mysterious and unsettling. A smile worked its way onto his face and he tilted his head. He made a show of looking around before giving the man his full attention.

"That would be telling, mister. Why would I cause the world to be something that its not?" Ryoji narrowed his eyes as Voldemort gave him a calm look.

Unbeknownst to him, mask dotted tentacles rose into the sky before forming into a tan skinned man. He wore a plain white mask, golden crown atop of loose auburn curls, dressed in a pinstripe suit with expensive shoes and pea coat. Silence reigned for a brief moment as the man stretched and walked over to Voldemort, hand extended for a shake. As he passed, he lifted the mask to show Ryoji a grin and it widened into a smile with too many teeth as the child flinch. Voldemort stared at the eerie man before realizing this was the entity he was seeking.

"You made the most wonderful wish, child of man. A wish that will bring so much horror and destruction that I could not help but heed it. Especially when you have crafted such a circle. I will help you by giving you control over the Shadows. I ask for nothing in return as I only want to see this world become something infested with unimaginable terrors." He chuckled at the gasps from the other humans as he summoned a Cowardly Maya with a flick of his hand. A snap of his fingers and a black butterfly button appeared in the palm of the Dark Lord's hand. "Let me introduce myself as it seems I got too excited. I am Nyarlathotep the Vile, the embodiment of chaos and I am excited to see what you will do with my assistance."

Voldemort gave the button and the creature a look, a murderous smile coming onto his face. This is what he was destined for. He gripped the button tight and decided to make his first order. He sent them to attack Potter with the Dementors and chuckled at the blind obedience. This was better than having to negotiate with Dark creatures. More efficient.

Taking a close look at Nyarlathotep, he ordered Lucius to give the entity whatever he needed. The entity didn't look shocked that he was getting an escort. In fact, he looked downright thrilled and excited as they Apparated away. Now, he could focus on his other problem. The teenager was no doubt a Muggle though it made little sense that he was summoned. The child was an exception. Those eyes and the power that rolled off its form was unnatural. The way the child held the unconscious boy told him what route he needed to go.

"Child, I believe you thought you are something like my new acquaintance. I can feel it. I will give you an option. Serve the Dark Lord and I will see that your companion is well taken care of. If not, you will not leave this clearing alive." Voldermolt said with a false tone of cordiality.

Ryoji gave Voldermort a glare and tightened his grip on Makoto as the man pressed closer. "I refuse. You are in leagues with something that will bring the Fall and I will never help you." he snapped, tensing as wands were pointed in his direction.

"A shame. You would have been useful." Voldermort raised his wand with a sneer, prepared to kill both of them.

With what little power he was able to reach deep into himself, Ryoji cast Trafuri. The torrent of feathers blinded the Death Eaters and when their vision was finally cleared, the only evidence that the two were there was the smudged summoning circle. Voldermort felt rage bubble forth and he shouted for his followers to scout the area and bring him their bodies back. He knew the child couldn't have gotten very far with his dead weight. In the meantime, he had more important things to do.

* * *

Things would be much easier if he had any inkling of where they were. If he did, maybe the hill could have been avoided. Ryoji curled his body around Makoto the best could, grunting in pain as they tumbled down the hill. A tree stopped their rolling and he hit the bark with a muffled cry. Pain shot up his back and he hoped he didn't break anything. Mud and leaves covered them both but Ryoji could care less. He took a few minutes to situate Makoto in his lap and make sure they were hidden. Makoto looked too pale for his liking even if the bleeding stopped.

He pressed his hands to his eyes until he saw spots. This wasn't anything like last time. What were they suppose to do? The Great Seal was...something and Makoto wouldn't wake up. Hell, they were alive and that was a issues he could panic over later. The snake man - Voldy or something- tried to kill them with pointy sticks, some weird summoning ritual brought back this Nyarlathotep and Dark Hour was back. The Fall would come.

Ryoji knew that with every fiber of his being. How would they stop it? He let his hands busy themselves in Makoto's hair instead. They needed to research and plan.

"Please Makoto, wake up. You're the leader, y'know. I..I don't think we're even in Japan. Those people spoke English and that doesn't narrow down where we are." He tried to keep his voice as soft as he could, trying to keep calm. "We're not supposed to be alive."

The bleak truth his own words made him keep a tight lid on his overwhelming emotions and stare up at the full moon. She did say that the Fall would eventually come. A resigned laugh bubbled out his throat. She was right after all. The sounds of the forest filled the silence as he tried to think of what to do. He wasn't sure how long it was but he must have fell asleep. The only reason he woke was because someone with a light was standing in front of them. A curse left him at seeing it was one of the cloaked people and tried to look as menacing as possible.

"I am not here to hurt you, child. On the contrary, I am here to offer you a safe place. Somewhere away from Voldermort." the cloaked man said with a stern voice.

That could be a lie. He narrowed his eyes at the pale faced man with his greasy hair and frankly, intimidating aura. He wanted to refuse just like he did with the snake man. Ryoji paused and looked down at Makoto and bit his lip. His friend needed medical attention. He leaned forward and let out a pained hiss. He needed some attention too. Besides, he was a sitting duck with no mana to spare. There was only one choice.

"Promise me you'll help us. I...we..." Ryoji found he couldn't find the exact words and settled for a nod instead. If it was a trap, he would give his life to protect the Messiah. The intimidating man was silent as he took out his pointy stick and waved it at them with some weird words coming out his mouth. The floating without wings startled him but he tried to keep calm. When the man touched his shoulder with careful movements, Ryoji closed his eyes as the man muttered something about numbers and a palace. The next thing he knew was that the forest was gone and the world twisted around for a unknown destination.


	3. Discoveries

**Note: Sorry about the missed update. Y'know how work makes you tired and junk? That's pretty much what happened. I didn't want to do anything. So, as a bonus, have a super long chapter to make up for it. I know myself well enough. One missed update is a slippery slope for this never getting done. If I miss anything with the HP world, let me know. I'm going through what I remember of the books, movies and the wiki.**

* * *

The ritual should have failed. The scrolls found in Egypt were supposed to be just ancient myths. Just silly cult worship. Snape knew he was smarter than most so when Voldemort starting going on this world being the second, he was skeptical. What proof did he have? He leaned on the wall as he watched Molly tend to the two boys with a thoughtful frown. Their presence was bothering him. Maybe the myths were true.

The Fall, the so called replacement world they lived in, and the deities had to exist. The urge to rub his temples in frustration was strong. That summoning circle worked and brought forth the two children he saved. The other - Nyarlathotep - required extensive thought. Whenever he tried to contemplate whatever it was, an animal like fear washed over him. There were more important things at hand. For one, why did the circle send children?

Their appearance had turned the bindings to ash and sent pulses of magic strong enough to knock most off their feet. He could still feel traces of it sticking on his skin as if the spell was just cast. Even with the preparations done to keep it secret, surges that strong would get Aurors on the ground. That included whatever turned the world green and bloody with coffins lining the streets. No doubt the incident would be in Prophet tomorrow.

"The poor dears. They look like they haven't eaten in ages." Molly washed the blood off Makoto's face with a motherly touch. "Where did you find them Severus?"

Snape focused his attention on the Weasely matron and put his thoughts aside for the moment. He pushed off the wall and walked to the bed where the two slept. Now that it wasn't dark, he could get a better look at them. They seemed to be of Asian descent and similar looking in appearance. It made him wonder if they were related. Brothers or cousins if he had to guess. Both were pale though the child was unnaturally so.

As if he never saw the sun in his entire life. Molly was making worried noises that tapered off as the child stirred. He rolled onto his side and latched onto the teenager, a hand resting on the other's chest. What did Voldemort unleash upon the world? Moreover, what did he get himself into? Motioning to the door, he led Molly out so the two could rest. Dumbledore needed to know what they were dealing with.

* * *

He waited until the footsteps receded before opening his eyes. Looking around the dusty room, Ryoji figured it was one of the bedrooms of the palace. It didn't look very palace like. He expected something more fancy and flashy. It was more like an old musty room in a house. He couldn't remember much after the whole swirly trip except that they were in a city. Ryoji pulled the blanket draped over him along as he struggled to sit up.

His ribs protested at the moment but it was minor pain until he restored some mana. Back hitting the headboard, he wrapped himself in the blanket and went over his thoughts. Their savoir brought a woman that spouted weird words and made a fuss at their condition. Her confusion when something didn't work on him, her horrified gasps at his Messiah's visage and gentle touches to get them into fresh clothes. The woman's tone had been as motherly as her touches. A huff of laughter left him as he pushed up the sleeves of the sweater she put on him. It hung more like a dress and he kept having to push up the sleeves, but it would do.

Pajamas were replaceable. The good thing was they escaped and were alive. As soon as he let the thought take hold, a dam broke inside him. Ryoji curled into a ball and buried his face into his knees. Hysterical giggles trickled out that gave way to quiet sobs. The Dark Hour was back. They were supposed to be dead.

There was no guaranteed happy ending. Not for the world or for them. It was a miracle Makoto pulled it off last time and what had been the result? He died and became a barrier to save the world. He managed to pull himself together once there were no more tears left to shed. That made him feel a little better. Ryoji sniffled and scrubbed his face, peering to see if Makoto looked any better.

The woman dressed him in a plain shirt and it was then he spied something unusual. A black smudge peeked out from under his collar. That was strange. Makoto didn't have any tattoos. He crawled over with a worried frown, pushing the shirt up to get a better look. Black butterflies splashed the right side of his chest, the rest hidden as they wound up his arm. Pushing up the sleeve, he found the butterflies circled around Makoto's arm and ended on the back of his hand.

Ryoji counted twenty-one in all and had no idea what it could mean. Maybe their savoir knew something about it? Was it the entity - Nyanna something - that did it to him?

 _'How fun, this is shaping up to be a terrible time and he didn't even stir. I'll just go find our scary savior and get some answers.'_

He couldn't help but chide himself at his childlike thinking and blamed it on his body. In a sense, Ryoji Mochizuki and Pharos were different people and not at the same time. He tucked Makoto back under the covers before he got out of bed. He was, hopefully, in a safe place and needed information. Opening the door, his bare feet made little sound on the floor as he walked out. Dim empty hallways stretched out on either side and there was no one in sight. Ryoji sighed and picked a random direction to walk in. He hoped that he didn't get lost.

* * *

"That's impossible! The embodiment of chaos? Old Voldy could have just summoned a demon. You said the stuff was really old." Tonks leaned back in her chair with a huff. "Maybe they're not as extinct as we thought."

"I know what I saw. It called itself that and willingly offered to help. It said that it wanted to see the horror and chaos Voldemort could bring to the world."

A hush fell over the meeting as Snape's words were contemplated. What kind of creature offered such help? The sounds of bubbling pots and Molly shuffling around the kitchen filled the room. What if the Dark Lord controlled an entity like that? How could they fight chaos itself? Dumbledore steepled his fingers together with a soft hum, his wise gaze traveling over the occupants in the room. The line of thinking would bring them nowhere for the moment.

"What about the children you've rescued?" he asked.

"Frankly, I doubt they are even human. The circle brought them both first. The teenager has not awakened and if I had to infer, he seems to be a Muggle. He doesn't have any kind of magical signature. The child is a mystery. He has magic but its unlike anything I've witnessed."

Others stated their opinion, their voices easy to hear to a group of eavesdroppers assisted by a pair of Extendable Ears. The louder speakers came through so some of the conversation was lost but it was enough for the trio. The three clustered around the ear in silence to figure out what was going on. There was still some tension from a prior argument about Harry's trial but that could be talked about later. His arrival was a surprise in itself, especially after Harry told them what happened to him. Neither believed him until they looked out the living room window to see a green tinged sky with foreboding full moon looming above. There was no explanation for it and the Order meeting was their best bet on learning something.

"What is Snape talking about? I think the git finally went off his rocker." Ron muttered, making a face at talk of demons and the like.

"I dunno, that monster that tried to eat me looked bloody weird. It had a mask for a face and a whole bunch of hands." Harry added as he leaned closer to hear what was going on.

Hermione hushed them with an exasperated huff. Why couldn't they wait to talk about it later? "I can't hear! Wait, it sounded like someone came in."

They went silent as the adults feel quiet downstairs for a few seconds. The sudden explosion of raised voices filled with shock and disbelief had them pushing the ear away. People started to argue with one another and it took a while until Dumbledore regained control of the room again. Out of all the voices, they were sure they hear a little kid. Why would Voldemort resort to kidnapping a kid? The trio leaned in again once they were able to pick out the voices again.

"Aww, 'ello little one. Don't be scared, we're the good guys! You're a cute little bugger, aren'tcha?" Tonks said, making cooing noises.

"Doesn't look like around he's from around here." came from Arthur with a curious tone.

"Kinda small, ain't he? He's gotta be at least seven. Maybe eight? Oh, hey kid." Sirus added with a friendly tone.

"Sirius, he's adorable! I just wanna pinch his cheeks!" Tonks chimed in again.

"...I don't know who is the worst between the both of you." Lupin said with a sigh tinging his words.

Sirius let out a dramatic gasp. "What? I'm offended, Moony. I truly am. Don't go spreading rumors about me."

Ron and Harry were too busy laughing their heads off at the ensuring conversation between Tonks, Lupin and Sirius. They had to hold each other up as they tried to stifle their chuckles. Hermione turned to glare and shake her head at the two. They were so immature sometimes. How could they gather information when they were busy making jokes? She didn't expect for one of the stranger to be a young kid. With a sigh, she pulled the ear closer to hear Sirius spluttering over something she missed. The polite tones of a young boy's voice was surprising to say the least.

"Thank you for helping us, sir. You kept your word instead of letting that snake man kill us." the boy said.

"Voldemort getting angry and taking both of you away for information was enough pf a reason. I always keep my word, child." Snape replied in a curt tone.

There was a distinct pause before Sirius bemoaned he was going blind at Snape being kind to children. Hermione was prepared for an argument to start when Dumbledore's voice cut through to keep the peace.

"I am glad you are safe. We do have to ask you some things, but may I have your name first?"

The sounds of a chair being moved around and indistinct muttering took over before the boy spoke. She figured he took a seat by the way Tonks urged him to sit next to her. She was thinking along the lines of why was the boy had to be saved in the first place. Also, he wasn't alone from the way they were making it sound. Where was the other person he came with then? Listening with the ear, Hermione heard the boy make a curious noise.

"Pharos, sir."

"Please, call me Dumbledore or the Headmaster if you prefer. Do you not have a last name?"

"...Not in the nighttime and during the Dark Hour, no. Maybe Yuki if you want to be technical. Pharos is just fine, Dumbledore-sensei."

"A pleasure to meet you, Pharos. Let me introduce myself properly. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Do you know why Voldermort would want you and your friend?"

Finally, they were getting to things they wanted to know! Hermione eagerly leaned in to listen when a sharp pop came from the ear instead. She frowned in disappointment and realized that the ear stopped working. It wasn't working that well to begin with, but it had held up well enough. Couldn't it have waited before cutting out at the important part? Fred and George were going to get an earful at their so called perfect product. She shared a look with her friends and knew what they would have to do. They would just talk to Pharos themselves.

* * *

It'd been a long time since he had felt anything. He was a barrier. It would be counterproductive if he could feel the wounds inflicted on him. So why was the first thing he felt was thought stopping pain? Maybe he should have felt something else. Anger, worry, irritation, relief, fear, frustration, even confusion was better than pain. All he could muster was a resigned acceptance.

He was the Great Seal and he was to bear Man's sins to save them from the Fall. No, he had been the Great Seal until something ripped him apart from the inside. He tried calling for his Persona and was not surprised to get any response. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It should have been him shielding humanity with Ryoji watching over him. Not shackled in his own mind -surprising enough since he was sure that he died- and struggling to free himself.

In a last ditch effort, he tried calling for his Persona to help him escape the malevolent darkness. A bright flash of light blinded his vision and he felt the pain start to recede. When his vision came back, the darkness was gone. He found himself standing in a gazebo made of marble and soft washes of ocean blue light. The strangest thing it was the only thing to exist there. Outside the gazebo, there was nothing but darkness.

"Well met, Makoto Yuki. I have been waiting for you. The one who created the Universe Arcana, the Wild Card and my Messiah."

Makoto turned at the baritone voice filling the space and found a man standing in the middle of the once empty gazebo. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back dressed in a white tailored suit with a black turtleneck. Long dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and Makoto found his eyes drawn to the familiar blue butterfly nestled on top of the man's head. What really took his attention was the eyeless mask. It covered the man's entire face and was bone white except for the sweep of a lavender butterfly wing on the left side. Makoto had no idea who the man was. There was no reason why he should feel like he was meeting a long forgotten partner or relative.

"Am I supposed to know who you are? I thought that only the residents of the Velvet Room knew that." he drawled out as his gaze wandered around the space.

He had the feeling he was being smiled at beneath the mask. The masked man tilted his head before extending a hand towards him. Makoto hesitated at the outstretched hand with wariness. The man did save him from the darkness and he couldn't shake the feeling of implicit trust he had in him. He closed the distance and took one his hands from his pockets to clasp the man's warm hand. A jolt of power traveled up his arm and through his entire body, taking his breath away. Makoto was sure the confusion was plain in his eyes.

Why did he feel like he was shaking hands with his Persona? That confusion grew when the masked man pulled him into a hug and he didn't mind it. He was adverse to being touched by others though he tolerated it with friends. Expect, he was sure that Ryoji was his only friend and the other had no concept of personal space. Why would he assume that he had more friends?

"Who are you?" he asked again, brushing the thought away in favor of gaining answers.

The masked man looked down at him, the butterfly leaving its perch to land on Makoto's head. It left a trail of sparkles in the air and he could feel the brush of gossamer wings tickling his forehead.

"I am Philemon, a dweller who lives in a rift between the sea of the Collective Unconsciousness." the man said politely.

It did not take long for Makoto to put the pieces together. He pulled away enough to stare the entity in the face. It was a fuzzy memory at best, but this was the one who unlocked his potential. The blue butterfly was the same that guided his dreams and followed him somehow out of his sight. No wonder he felt like he was surrounded by his Persona. Unbidden, a reserved smile crossed his features.

"I wondered why butterflies followed me around all the time. Does that mean you are a resident of the Velvet Room as well?"

Philemon gave a small shake of the head. "No, they are my servants. They have done a remarkable job assisting you in your Journey."

Releasing Makoto from the hug, he patted the teen gently on the head. The sudden joy the entity gave off shifted into a resigned sadness. Makoto found himself leaning into Philemon's side, hands back in his pockets as he waited for him to continue. The feeling of contentment between them was strange. The only other person to make him feel such a way was Ryoji. He wasn't sure what it said about him to be more comfortable with supernatural entities over humans.

"I am sorry, my Messiah. You did well to become mankind's barrier for the Fall. I cannot actively interfere but, I have to ask of your skills once more to save this world."

Makoto had a feeling that was always going to be case. The last time he helped the world did not end as well as he liked. Sighing, he closed his eyes and slouched forward in thought. He already died once. Maybe he could change his fate with a new enemy on the playing field. His new acquaintance would be a valuable ally as well. He opened his mouth to accept when Philemon continued to speak.

"In return for your help, I will grant you a wish at the end of this Journey. Outside forces other than myself are at play on this world's stage. The most I can do is guide you."

They shared a look and Makoto nodded, his decision still the same. He wouldn't let Nyarlathotep win and bring the Fall. He stepped away from Philemon with a little reluctance, watching as the man made a sweeping motion with his hand. Butterflies appeared in a cloud that slowly formed into a clipboard with a piece of paper attached. A butterfly topped pen floated next it in preparation of his signature. With a rueful look, he read over the contract. It was mostly the same except for an added line that made him curious.

'I will accept responsibility for my actions and not meddle with Fate's plan for the Chosen One other than to protect the souls of this world.'

The last part didn't make any sense to him. Chosen One, huh? Did that mean another Persona user or something else? He would figure out what the contract meant eventually. It worked that way last time. He signed it, the clipboard disappearing in a burst of sparkles and his mind felt clear for the first time. A rumbling came from outside and the darkness around them started to encroach upon the gazebo. The last thing that Makoto saw was Philemon's mask.

"We will meet again, my Messiah. Let luck be with you on this final Journey."

* * *

 **Note: Okay, I lied a little. The only P2 stuff in here is gonna be Nyarlathotep and Philemon and their whole bet thing. Maybe some references of what happened at the end of Innocent Sin. Nothing more major than that. Philemon is a mix of what little personality we get and my head canons about him. He would totally be super parental Makoto since, in my humble opinion, he's made one of bigger sacrifices in the Persona universe.**

 **I might be thinking of making a forum for people to ask questions and other neat little things but only if people are open to that kind of things. Let me know in the reviews ~**


	4. Worry Plans

Panic in the Wizarding community was common. Whispers of Voldemort and his Death Eaters grew everyday. No confirmation would come from the Ministry and it only allowed things to escalate. Being part of the Order gave an advantage on knowing what rumors were true. It was a matter of time before the Ministry stopped denying the Dark Lord returned. That day was coming closer if one read the newest Daily Prophet.

The occurring event that was dubbed the **'Jaded Night'** had people in near hysterics. Sightings of unidentified dark creatures, jewel encrusted coffins, streets spattered with blood and a mysterious illness didn't help. The Ministry was doing its best to assuage the people's worry, but they could only do so much. Earlier, they got word from Kingsley about a case the Aurors were investigating. Traces of strong magical residue from a ritual was putting them on edge. Whatever happened was long gone except for the foreign magic and unsettling feeling around the crime scene.

The whole case had the department worried. A few known Death Eaters were suspects but without conclusive evidence, there was nothing they could do. That piece of news wasn't published in the paper for fear of someone trying to recreate the ritual. That was understandable with how things were going on. In truth, Sirius wondered if he should be taking his job more seriously. What could he do stuck in his ancestral home and babysitting?

Dumbledore called it being a watch guard though it felt a lot like babysitting. He observed his two charges from his comfy seat by the bedroom door. The kid -teenager, please call him Ryoji Mochizuki- laid quietly next to his unnamed companion. Not for a lack of trying, mind. They tried to pry the name out the teen during the night to no avail. The kid was adept at giving vague answers that didn't answer their questions.

Low tones of a foreign language reached his ears, Ryoji filling the silence with a calm if melancholy atmosphere. He pegged him as a Metamorphmagus when he first changed his appearance. The information they were told during the meeting changed his opinion. To think it started out well until Pharos dropped those bombshells on them.

 _"Do you know why Voldemort would want you and your friend, Pharos?"_

 _The friendly smile that was on the boy's face disappeared. An expression that had no business being on a child made its home there. Pharos made eye contact with everyone at the table as he drummed his fingers on the wood. They waited in anticipation of what he would say._

 _"We were a mistake. He summoned something that was never to be in this world. It was connected to us somehow." The frown deepened as a myriad of emotions flashed in those teal eyes. "The Great Seal is gone and the Fall will descend upon the earth. Your Voldemort has damned this world."_

 _No one knew how to respond to such grave words. There was a surety there as if the child experienced it all before. If so, was the boy even human? A feeling of dread started to settle over the meeting. Dumbledore reached out and cut the tension by placing a gnarled hand on Pharos's shoulder. The cold facade changing to a cheerful demeanor was sudden._

 _"Oh, but I have questions of my own, Dumbledore-sensei! For one, where am I? What about those pointy sticks and weird words I keep hearing? Maybe we can have an exchange of information..." Pharos used both hands to grasp Dumbledore's and gave him a bright smile. "We can make it a game of questions!"_

The Dark Hour, the speculative explanation of what Voldemort accomplished, the so called events of the Fall and knowing the kid wasn't human was a lot to swallow. He was still digesting the conversation and trying to make sense of it. He didn't have a problem with non-humans seeing that Lupin was his best friend and he spent a chuck of his life as a dog. Sirius hoped that Pharos was a werewolf or maybe a veela but was shot down when the kid didn't have a clue what the creatures were. When Dumbledore tried to get to tell what he was, the kid went evasive and steered the topic in another direction. He wasn't sure if he would be able to spot whatever the kid was but he would try.

"Hey Canary, what language are you speaking?" Sirius asked as he let his gaze drift to the busy daytime streets.

Bed covers shifted as Ryoji rolled over and tugged his scarf up, yawning. One weird thing with the whole shift was the clothes changed with him. He'd ask about it later.

"Canary? Well...I've been called worse. It was Japanese. I could know every language if I had to. I'm not sure about Makoto though."he said.

Sirius tried the name on his tongue and filed the language tidbit for later. Canary seemed like a good name with garish yellow scarf around his neck. He couldn't call him Stripes. Pharos was Stripes because of his pajamas that just popped up a few nights ago. Ryoji probably didn't want to talk seeing as the days passed, the more worry he got about his friend. The teenager was still asleep and the only thing to do was wait for him to wake on his own. He spared a glance to the sleeping occupant in the bed.

"He's your mate, yeah? Got any clue when he is gonna wake up?"

Ryoji rolled back over and replaced the covers on Makoto, tucking him in. One of his hands went to the sleeping teen's hair and carded through it. Sirius felt like he said the right and wrong thing. He sighed and leaned on the headboard as he got comfortable. The situation was starting to get to him.

"Makoto is not my mate, Sirius-san. It is more complicated than that. He is...everything. I can only pray that he wakes up soon. He has to."

* * *

Harry was not sure he could explain the night any different. It was a confusing and terrifying experience that he'd rather forget. Just like the farce of the trial he had to go through earlier in the week. The year was shaping up to be a strange one. The attack, the weird stuff that happened at night and their new guests. He assumed they would meet them after the Order meeting. Neither him, Ron or Hermione caught a glimpse of what they looked like.

Everyone from the Order was acting like they didn't exist. When one of them asked about them, their questions were deflected or told they it was on a need to know basis for the time being. Even Sirius who was usually forthcoming with Order business was tight lipped.

 _"Why can't we see them yet? I heard you talking to one of them last night." Harry asked, bumping into his godfather in the stairwell the night before._

 _Sirius sighed and ruffled Harry's hair as he continued up the stairs. "I know but it's really complicated, Harry. Stripes will decide on being social when he feels up to it."_

His godfather's words left him with more questions than answers. What was complicated? Voldemort was a problem but shouldn't they be included in the conversation? His prior school years was enough evidence of that line of logic. Then again, maybe not. Dumbledore had to save him from getting expelled; his own feelings to his mentor aside, it would give the Ministry a reason to further discredit him.

"This is unheard of! I can't find anything in these books. If we were at Hogwarts, I could maybe find something." Hermione closed the book she was reading in growing frustration. "Could he be using a foreign creature? Old magic?"

Sharing a look with Ron, they tried to finish dusting the library shelves. If Mrs. Weasley checked on them again, they could at least look busy. They lucked out getting the room when she started handing out chores. Hermione wouldn't give up after what they learned last night even when the afternoon rolled around. None of the books they picked out mentioned a 'Dark Hour' in the context they were looking for. That was part of the problem too. They had no clue what they were looking for.

They didn't even start on what spell Voldemort could be using change the nighttime. Ron suggested that it was an elaborate curse to make the night turn green and coffins appear in the street. Harry was tentative to agree knowing that the man might be a monster but he was not obvious. Hermione pointed out that the amount of magic to keep pulling of a feat would take hundreds of wizards to do. One person couldn't do it and it was just a mass of growing confusion. How was he doing everything then? Harry watched Hermione open another book as he dusted off a new shelf. He sneezed as a cloud of dust coalesced around him and dirtied his glasses.

"Maybe? I've never heard of anything like it before. It doesn't make any sense." he said.

Ron threw his duster to the side and flopped down in one of the chairs, sending up a cloud a dust. He glared at the pile of books on the table and folded his arms.

"Forget that, what about the sky being bloody creepy at midnight? Sirius wouldn't tell you anything?"he asked, frowning as Herimone closed another book and started on another muttering under her breath.

Harry tried to continue cleaning but threw in the towel just like Ron when one of the books tried to bite his hand. He did not sign up for this. He sat down on the dust free couch and took off his glasses. He sighed and used a clean spot of his shirt to wipe them. Ron's question made him shrug with a exasperated huff.

"He ignored my questions. Said it was 'complicated' and Stripes wasn't feeling social."

That earned him a confused look and he shrugged again. It wasn't like he knew what it meant either. Both of them jumped when Hermione pushed herself away from the table, slamming a book closed. Her research was coming up empty and without access to Hogwarts, they would have to put their investigation on hold. Their options was to wait for school to start and wait to be introduced to the strangers. Regardless, there was a lot of waiting involved.

"This is baffling. We can't ask the Order any questions or ask Pharos if he isn't up to talking to anyone. We don't even know where his room is or what he looks like." she said, taking a calming breath and joining Harry on the couch.

As always, she was right. The meeting hinted that Voldemort injured them somehow. It would be rude to scout the little boy out because they were curious. They would just have to be patient.

* * *

"Enchanted food? I thought you humans couldn't get more interesting. Wizards are an interesting type of human. I'm literally playing with my food!"

The Chocolate Frog in the chaos entity's hand let out a loud croak as it tried to get away. He let it escape his hand to hop away a few paces before snatching it up. Smears of melted chocolate coated his fingers as it squirmed in his grasp. Snapping off one of the legs off, Nyarlathotep lifted his mask enough to pop the treat in his mouth. Creamy milk chocolate and foreign magic melted on his tongue as he grinned in delight. He let the frog free again and repeated the process until the treat had no legs to spare. It tried to hop anyway and managed a pitiful flop. A weak croak left the frog and Nyarlathotep laughed like someone told a hilarious joke.

"I can taste the growing despair in your body, simple golem. Your futile escape and will to live amuses me."

He flicked the frog onto its side and watched it wriggle to roll over. He picked up the wriggling body and gave it a contemplative look. With unnatural speed, the frog was crushed in the entity's fist. Chucks of chocolate dropped onto the dining table, the rest smeared on his palm.

"Alas, as is the fate of all lesser beings, you are destined to be consumed and destroyed." He ate the chunks off the table and savored the taste. "Too bad you don't have the taste of flesh and ruin."

The collective group of Death Eaters watch the entity with silent apprehension as they worked on their own assignments. Nyarlathotep grabbed another Chocolate Frog from the unopened pile on the end of the table. Empty boxes were thrown on the floor with chocolate flakes and smears making a mess of the table. That would mark the eighth frog soon to share the fate of its predecessors. The entity let it make a break for freedom and then grabbed it at the last second. Dark gravelly laughter followed, limbs snapped off and consumed and its body crushed. No one was sure what their Lord was planning with such a heinous monster.

The entity ignored them for the most part, content to wander the manor or ask questions about the world if it ran into one of them. It never missed a chance to insult, frighten or stare at them with its eerie white mask. The mask was lifted to the side or pulled up but never removed. No one was stupid enough to ask again.

 _"You ever gonna take off your mask? Don't have a face under there, Nyarlathotep?" Goyle asked during their trip to destroy evidence of the summoning circle._

 _Nyarlathotep didn't pause in their trek through the woods, leading the group. He turned his head slightly to show that he was listening. His golden crown slipped down his head and black monarch butterflies crept out from his curls to push it back in place. Lucius and Yaxely discreetly kept their distance at the growing sense of unease and tempered their own curiosity._

 _"I believe my name was to be Akinari Kashihara. Kashihara, to you. What is so strange about my mask? The question should be can you handle my true visage. Few can stand the sight of The Crawling Chaos." he replied._

 _Goyle scoffed at the words. "Sounds like a load of bollocks. Ain't no such things as the stuff you been spouting."_

 _The entity slowed to a stop and turned to walk to Goyle, dark butterflies flying in a lazy loop around him. The shadow of the trees that gave the illusion that the insects were actually tentacles coming from the entity's shadow. He came to a stop in front of the man with a hand on his mask._

 _"Oh? Then allow me to show you what chaos the world holds, child of man."_

Lucius would never forget that night. Nyarlathotep turned his back to him and Yaxley when he lifted the mask. Whatever Goyle saw turned him into a gibbering screaming mess and tried to claw out his eyes. A quick Oblivate took care of the memory but their comrade noticeably changed. The man was more paranoid and reverted into the mess from that faithful night whenever the entity was around. It was a frightening experience.

Especially as it was prevalent that the entity made sure to turn up whenever Goyle was around and make it worse. With the experience fresh in everyone's minds, they silently watched the entity torture Chocolate Frogs with unbridled glee. The awkward tension in the room drew to a close as Voldemort strode into the room with Nagini close behind. It took a single look and the small group left the room. Nyarlathotep didn't pay the man any attention, too busy licking his hand clean of chocolate. When the Dark Lord sat across from him, he looked up with a satisfied smile shadowed by his mask. He placed it back properly and wiggled his now chocolate free fingers in greeting.

"Well met, Lord Voldemort. Are we to finish our discussion from earlier?"

Voldemort leaned back in his chair with the posture of a bored king. It was a testament of his own power that the ritual succeeded. Nyarlathotep knew a plethora of knowledge known to a few. His eyes were opened up to a new way of magic. He knew of soul magic as he was the foremost expert on it even if it was categorized as Dark. The emotional aspect of magic was nothing new. Strong emotion and will was the basis of the majority of magic.

To know that there a whole other category of soul magic that he was only privy of, he could use it to his advantage. He let the silence settle between them and collected his thoughts. The prior conversation about Shadows and the previous world was intriguing. Shadows were a trifle for wizards to defeat and they would do better than negotiating with Dark creatures. The entity promised to tell him about the power of Persona and finalizing their deal. Affecting an air of nonchalance, Voldemort let his fingers stroke Nagini under the chin as she wound around his seat.

"Yes. Personas are to be our topic. A weapon that is not so easily dispelled by magic would speed up my plans."

Nyarlathotep tilted his head at the giant snake curling around her master. "Pesky things they are. Personas are the manifestation of one's thoughts; a mask to face life's hardships. Either you have potential or you do not. Shadows and Personas are two sides of the same coin. You humans can be forced to awaken but who knows what will work with you wizards?" he said as he flicked a empty chocolate box off the table.

As he expected, Voldemort knew such powerful magic could not be used by common people. He watched as he was studied by the entity before being ignored in favor of candy. A Chocolate Frog box was ripped open and the enchanted treat was played with. He didn't trust Nyarlathotep even with the offer to help. The scrolls warned of the monster's cunning and things to come if summoned. It would be useful for its knowledge regardless.

Nagini coiled into his lap and flicked out her tongue as his fingers trailed over her head. He was gaining an advantage that Dumbledore could not combat. He didn't forget about the missing children either. They were still out in the open and needed to be captured.

"I see. We will test to see who has this potential in my followers in the future. Forcing the Personas will be a last resort. We need to finalize the terms of our contract. You will submit to an Unbreakable Vow." Voldemort said, a sneer growing on his face as the treat hopped towards him.

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Nyarlathotep held the frog back by a leg with a thoughtful hum. "...Sounds interesting. My terms are simple. I will give you control of the Shadows and give the power of Persona to those who can do so. I only wish to see this wretched world fall to ruin. " he said as he let the frog loose again.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and went over the words to spot any loopholes. He could not find any. The offer was genuine. He couldn't perform Legilimancy on the entity to confirm his findings either. The Vow would protect him from any kind of betrayal the monster would try.

"I accept. In return, I will bring about the Fall, remake the world in my image and you will have to obey my every command."

Nyarlathotep smashed the frog to pieces with a fist and stared at the human across from him. There was brief spike of a malevolent presence that was gone as quickly as it appeared. Voldemort narrowed his eyes in suspicion and called for one of his Death Eaters to perform the Vow. Nyarlathotep followed the ritual in silence and tilted his head at the threads of magic that bound their arms. They disappeared as they let go and he could feel the foreign magic work itself into his body.

The threads tried to latch onto something and found a swarm of butteries that were a part of him. It was a curious feeling. If he focused inward, the foreign magic would start to unravel. He smiled behind his mask as their conversation delved into the Wizarding world. The human thought he was in control and he would keep the illusion. The play upon the world's stage was about to start. It was going to be exciting with the actors coming together. The Fall would not be stopped this time.


	5. The Beginning

Note: I should have some kind of excuse for not updating in like, two weeks, but I really don't. Long story short, went to Otakon - that sucked - and I had to recover. Count in a case of getting busy with RL and a small dose of writer's block and that's what happened. Here's an early chapter to make up for it.

So without further ado, lets get started~ Remember, reviews are always welcome and I'll try to respond to each one if possible.

* * *

"Children, this is Ryoji Mochizuki. He'll be staying here for a while. Give him a warm welcome, alright?"

The group stared at the teen with the friendly face, muttering among themselves as Mrs. Weasley introduced him. He looked out of place with his suspenders and canary colored scarf. They figured that they were getting assigned to chores again. Mrs. Weasley did make it her personal mission to clean the Grimmauld Place until it was spotless. The trio was more than curious about this Ryoji person. He obviously was one of the strangers but not the little boy.

Hermione was sure that she didn't mishear. It was a kid that introduced himself to the Order. Maybe he was the other person who had not made an appearance yet?

"It's a pleasure. I look forward to becoming friends, especially with you two lovely ladies." Ryoji said with a flirty wink and hands on his suspenders.

Ron frowned as Ginny giggled besides him and he narrowed his eyes at him. He was not starting on the right foot. Fred and George pushed their way forward and threw friendly arms around Ryoji. The new teen took it all in stride, amused by the overly friendly approach.

"Our new friend, Ryoji! That is a foreign name if I ever heard one, isn't it George?"

"Right you are, Fred. Who would've thought You-Know-Who was recruiting outside his stomping grounds?"

Ryoji didn't get a chance to answer as Mrs. Weasley tugging the nosy twins away by their ears. Both got an exasperated but loving reprimand and shooed away to do chores. She made sure to specify no pranks even if she knew they would find a way. Maybe they would listen to her for once. She turned her attention to the rest and started rattling off her list of chores for them to do. Ginny was asked to clean the living room since they had a growing doxy problem that she couldn't do alone.

The trio and Ryoji would finish cleaning the second floor bedrooms. The arrangement was perfect for the three as they were curious about their new guest. Harry and Ron groaned as Mrs. Weasley waved her wand, conjuring buckets of soapy water and rags for them to use. Telling them to be nice to the new teen, she left with Ginny with expectations their chores would get finished. The four were left in an awkward silence until Harry mentioned they should get started. Each grabbed a bucket and made their way to the nearest bedroom. Opening the door, dust covered every surface and the room held a distinct musty smell.

"We should get started before Mrs. Weasley comes check on us, right?" said Ryoji, getting the trio's attention.

He had rolled up his sleeves and somehow found a bandana to tie around his head. The prospect of cleaning a neglected room was exciting for some odd reason. Exchanging curious looks, the trio joined Ryoji in doing chores. The first hour passed in relative silence with everyone trying to keep on task. In truth, it was the opposite. No one knew how to break the ice.

The three had questions about Ryoji, but it was difficult on making probing ones sound natural. Ryoji was friendly so far, even if everything towards Hermione was flirtatious. It was easy to see that he was distracted by something. A look of contemplation was hidden by cheerful smiles and blatant come ons. Frankly, if he asked Hermione on another dates, Harry was positive that Ron would explode.

The last thing that needed to happen was an argument. Harry had his fill of bickering for a while. He decided to throw out a question and whatever happened would happen.

"Hey, how did you get here? Did you and that kid run away?"

He grunted as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs as she passed, arms full of moth eaten blankets. What? It was a little obvious but what was he supposed say? We eavesdropped on a conversation we were not supposed to and heard Voldemort did some crazy magic? Ryoji paused in his window washing and tilted his head in curiosity. He was expecting the questions to start sooner or later.

Before Sirius left him with the Weasley matron, he was given a warning about the three. Trouble followed them and they were too nosy for their own good sometimes, but well meaning kids. He kept quiet on how the lack of inaction was worrying him. Dumbledore left before he managed to tell the Order what they were up against.

He knew they thought he was being dramatic when he said the world was damned. There was no way to explain the nature of Her arrival. Speaking of explanations, why were the other teenagers so curious about him? Ryoji hoped this didn't turn into some kind of investigation.

"Kids? Oh, you mean Pharos. I don't remember much," which was a lie as he still had nightmares on his rebirth into the world, "we woke up surrounded by creepy masked guys. The really intense guy, Snape, rescued us and brought us here."

He missed the looks of disbelief on their faces as he bent down to wash out his rag. It was hard to believe that Snape would save anyone. Maybe if wasn't a complete stretch of the imagination, but it was rare. Harry wondered why Snape would take such a huge risk. Did Ryoji have something to do with Voldemort? Why should they believe him anyway? He could be lying and they wouldn't know it. His answer gave him an easy out and reveled nothing of importance. He shared a look with Ron who didn't look happier with that answer that was given.

"What about Pharos? Are you the bloke that was sleeping this whole time?" Ron asked with a suspicious look as he dusted off one of the dressers in the room.

Ryoji cleaned the soap off one of the windows instead of answering right away. He figured this would be a problem. Nosy was an understatement. He was banking on keeping his other form to the Order members. This really wasn't his forte. He had to think of a reasonable explanation.

"No. That's my friend? No...soulmate fits better, I think. Anyways, the kid's sleeping too." He chuckled as his own little joke, opening the now clean window to let in some fresh air. "He stayed up too long and is still recovering from our rescue."

Once again, another answer that explained nothing. They couldn't do anything about it either. Becoming better acquainted was easier and the questions could be put aside for another time. The conversation turned to more pleasant topics as they finished up the room. In the short walk to the next room, they got to know Ryoji better once they introduced themselves. He liked to joke around and didn't quite get the concept of personal space. He was a decent person by Harry's standards since he never made a big deal about his scar. It got a curious look but was otherwise ignored. Ron still was not much of a fan but he could get behind the teen wanting to have fun.

He had a bad feeling that letting him get chummy with Fred and George would not turn out well. Hermione, on the other hand, was torn. The constant compliments and dates offers were flattering. She could spot a troublemaker from a mile away. That didn't stop her from noticing the little details. The close way he watched them and how drew inward when he thought no one was paying attention.

Giving vague answers to Harry's questions made more suspicious. She was skeptical if he didn't remember anything from coming into contact with Voldemort. Why was his friend still asleep in the first place? In her opinion, it sounded more like a coma than actual sleep. She glanced at Ryoji as he helped Harry tug down some curtains. Maybe she was overthinking it but something about him was just...off.

"Excuse me, I'm not trying to pry but when do you think your friend will wake up? Shouldn't a medical professional check him over?" she said, jumping in surprise as Ryoji tripped over one of the buckets.

Dirty water splashed over him and the carpet as he got tangled into the curtains. He managed to free himself with ease, slicked back hair covered in a layer of the mystery filth that was on the curtains. He laughed and waved off the attempts to help him and tried to hide the strained smile on his face. He got to his feet and patted himself free of dust the best he could. The look on his face made Hermione regret asking.

"That's the question, isn't it?"

* * *

By now, dinner was an eventful affair. Order members going in and our, stories of the past shared, and Mrs. Weasley's cooking. No one knew what to make of the sudden friendship between Sirius and Ryoji. It shouldn't have needed attention drawn to it but, it was weird. This was the first time Ryoji showed for dinner, for one. Sirius tended to be a doting godfather and share amusing stories of the past to anyone within earshot.

He treated Harry like his own and generally friendly with everyone. It was just strange to see him so focused on a conversation with a virtual stranger. Sirius was attempting to say a phrase in Japanese, gesturing with fork in hand. It was obvious he did horrible when Ryoji fell out in pearls of laughter. The man nudged him with a shoulder playfully and rolled his eyes, oblivious to the looks thrown his way.

"Yes, I'm a riot. I'll stick to good ol' English, thank you very much. We all can't be the master of languages, Canary."

Ryoji slumped in his seat and ran a hand over his face, trying to get his laughter under control. One look at Sirius' face had him giggling again. It took him a minute to get a hold of himself.

"It's not my fault this canary can sing, Sirius. English is the harder language compared to Japanese."

Seriously, what was going on? Lupin nudged his friend with an elbow and let out a discreet cough when that didn't work. He knew that his friend was wanting for camaraderie. He was trapped in his house unless transforming into his Animagus form to go outside for a short period. He just wasn't expecting it to be a teenager. Especially a person that was possibly around Harry's age, if not a little older.

That was just a guess though. They still wasn't sure exactly what Ryoji was other than not human. Sirius looked at him and teased that Lupin was jealous which was further from the truth. He rolled his eyes, drawing laughter from the table at their antics.

"It's been a lovely dinner but its time for me to check on him and turn in." Ryoji piped up over the din of noise as he placed his napkin and silverware on top of his plate.

He pushed away from the table and started to make his exit. Mrs. Weasley tutted at him for his half full plate, giving him a disapproving look from her seat. She knew that he was worried about his friend but he couldn't neglect himself. He would waste away. She urged him to stay to at least stay for dessert; Ryoji politely declined and said his nightly farewells. With a smile, he left the others to finish their meals without him.

"That poor thing. He could have at least finished his dinner first. Sirius, you're supposed to be in charge of him. Say something!"she said.

Sirius cast a quick look to where Ryoji left to go upstairs and shrugged. It was hard enough getting him to come down to eat. He became withdrawn the closer the midnight hour came. He figured Ryoji noticed that not everyone was comfortable with him not being human. If he wanted to leave and check on his friend, who was he to stop him?

* * *

One would think that being woken up from sleep should be gentle. Soft taps, gentle words, the wafting smell of breakfast cooking to rouse hunger. Sudden pressure on his stomach and firm shakes brought him out his dreams. He opened his eyes to see Pharos' panicked face close to his own. The child was a heavy weight on him as he attempted to sit up. A bleary look outside showed him the growing familiar scene of green, streaks of blood covering the glass of the window. It made for a grisly sight.

"What's the rush, Stripes? Weren't you cuddling your mate?" he grumbled, scratching his head as he stared sleepily at the kid.

Pharos was not amused. "Funny. I would be if he wasn't missing! This is your house! Find him!" he hissed out and slapping the man hard in the shoulder.

"Missing? He was asleep in the same room as you. How didn't you hear him?" Sirius was more awake with the slap and tried to comprehend what he heard.

Pharos huffed and vanished off the bed, appearing beside the bed with his arms crossed. They didn't have time for this banter. Makoto was gone. What if someone took him? He failed once and he would do so again. He glared at the slow moving human and wracked his brain on where he would go. He would no doubt be confused about their unfamiliar surroundings.

"Wake up whoever is in the house. If he's not here, he would have gone...no. No!"

Why didn't he think it about it the first time? They might be somewhere unknown but the Dark Hour and the Shadows were. He snapped at Sirius to get moving as he ran out the room. Sirius scrambled to get dressed and stuck his head out to see the kid running down the hall.

"Where are you going? We need to check the house first!"he shouted after him.

Pharos didn't stop running and didn't bother turning back to the confused man. "He's not here! He's outside!"


	6. Jaded Night

**Note: Don't have any excuse of why this took so long. Real life. That's all. I'm not abandoning this and I will finish it if it kills me. I made this chapter much longer than the others to make up for my long absence. Thanks to all the favorites and follows and remember, reviews are nice too. My inbox is always open for questions and clarification so without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

The distant screams and buzzing streetlamps made for a familiar din of noise. The jeweled caskets were a new touch. Under the harsh light of the moon, they let off a dull shimmer. He wondered what made them different from the black ones. It did serve to show that he was somewhere new. Strange. The last thing he could remember was the distant tingle of magic. Echoes of pain and a hazy recollection of how he was brought to this new place. His body trembled at the reminder or maybe that was the chill of the wind he was feeling. All he had was the thin shirt and pants someone dressed him in. A squelching sound drug him out his fog of thought, slate eyes gazing at the ground.

How careless of him. He stepped out the puddle of blood he inadvertently walked in. Crimson footprints dotted his path, gripping the two possessions he found beside him within a tight grip. Picking them up was a blank spot in his memory as was his venture outside. In his left hand was his Evoker. It didn't look like his Evoker but he just knew that it was. Philemon explained why he changed it but it still escaped him. The stick in his hand felt strange like when he fused Personas to get new weapons. He slowed to a stop in a four lane intersection to inspect it. The wood was an ashy color with a strange silvery thread running through it to the tip. It was attached to a pewter grip adorned with delicate engravings of a familiar mask. He wondered how he could call on his Persona with such a flimsy item. How was he supposed to shoot himself with it?

Then again, he would call on his Persona as a last resort. His body still felt weak and his mana reserves low. Personas weren't the only way to destroy Shadows. He still had his small sword. It felt balanced in his hand and was in perfect condition. The metal gleamed in the light as he turned to check the hilt. A beautiful silver sheen, cushioned grip and diamonds? Bringing it closer to his face confirmed his findings. The silver butterfly on the top of the pommel was inlaid with purple diamonds. Ostentatious and a little much, but he held worse weapons in his hands.

A sharp thrust put some of his worries to rest on the weight. Hilt aside, it was a fitting weapon. He could still fight Shadows. The night wind blew and sent a chill through him though it did not deter him from his task. He didn't know how to get back where he came from anyway. How long had he been out? Time was irreverent during the Dark Hour. The thought brought an introspective frown to his face and he found himself staring at the moon. No, not at the moon. At Her. Was his sacrifice meaningless? He died to prevent the End but here he was. A seal broken by an unknown entity and alive. Living and breathing in the still air of the Dark Hour, dull aches making his limbs tremble and hunting Shadows.

His grip tightened on the stick. Ryoji was nowhere to be found either. Did they get separated? Was he hurt? He could not lose him too. Things was confusing enough and he did not need the familiar quiet ache of grief to go with it. It sat there, making his chest tight. The silence around him left him alone with his worries and made him wary to his surroundings. Most the screams long faded into the night and it was bothersome. Shadows never went quiet when on the prowl for a good hunt. Was it that they felt his presence and were trying to ambush him? The jingle of a chain and the growl gave him his answer and cued to leap back before he was attacked. His eyes widened in surprise at the Mighty Beast occupying the spot where he once stood. It was a blunt reminder to keep his back unexposed. What was a Shadow that strong doing outside of Tartarus?

The thought was put aside as the Shadow charged and lunged at him, mouth full of sharp fangs. With a swift pivot and a thrust, he shoved his sword straight through its skull. The force behind his strike dispersed the monster into black sludge that dripped down his weapon. At least, he was not rusty. The wave of weakness hit him hard and quick as the burst of adrenaline dissipated, bare feet stinging from the asphalt. He forced himself to stay upright and rubbed the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He must be worse off than he thought. Being tired was no excuse. If Shadows of that level were roaming around, he needed to take them out before someone got hurt.

"Makoto-kun! Makoto!"

The voice calling out to him in the night was enough to put him on edge. He knew it could be a trick and he slid smoothly into an attack stance. What he saw running towards him through the coffin covered streets baffled him. Pharos was running towards him with a group of strangers in tow. They didn't look Japanese and they were gawking at the environment. Where was he? No, that could wait. How were they moving during the Dark Hour? The only reason he could come up with was they held the potential in some manner. There was no more time to think about it as the striped boy barreled into him. Thin arms went around his waist and it was good foresight that he braced himself. A sniffle caught his attention and his shirt slowly started to come warm and damp with tears.

Why his friend looked this way could wait until he was more calm. Tucking his stick behind his ear, he started to pet Pharos' head. Such a comforting gesture was still awkward for him. He fell back on what he recall Ryoji doing to him in the Collective Unconsciousness. His own worry dissipated despite the protest his body was giving at the tight hug. They both needed the reassurance. His gaze moved to the strangers standing a few feet away with their own sticks out. Did Philemon make them Evokers too? He couldn't make out the conversation from where he was standing, but they did come with Pharos. He would deem them safe for now.

"I am fine, Pharos. Don't cry. I'm sorry that I worried you." Makoto said in Japanese, carding his fingers through soft curly locks.

Teal eyes shining with tears met his own and the little boy shook his head. The grip on the back of his shirt tightened and made him shiver as cool night air hit his skin. Pharos broke the gaze to wipe his face with a dry part of his shirt. The look he got in return was filled with relief and waning fear.

"Worried? No. I was scared, Makoto-kun. There was so much blood and you wouldn't wake up," Pharos made a point to look at their surroundings, "The Dark Hour is back and we're alive. She's alive too."

He knew. Pharos' existence was proof enough. What brought the Dark Hour back this time? The contract he signed with Philmeon didn't give him any direction. His senpai would be disappointed with his lack of leadership skills. A confused frown graced his features as he calmed his friend down. Senpai? Who was his senpai? There was only Pharos and Ryoji for as long as he could remember. He wracked his brain for any older classmates he knew and drew a blank, his arm stinging in pain. Did he lose memories? He could ask those questions later. He pulled away from the embrace and let Pharos take his hand instead. The soft surge of power that flowed between their palms was enough to push down his silent panic. A tiny smile came to his face as he saw him relax too. It was like being in the Sea of the Collective Unconsciousness again.

"We won't let Her win, Pharos. While I was asleep, I got help from an entity called Philemon. I'll explain the rest later. What about the strangers you came with?" he asked.

Pharos narrowed his eyes at the vague answer. He tugged him until he bent down and he could grab the fancy stick from behind his ear. He gave it a curious look over.

Giving it a few twirls in his hand he said, "They've been helping so far and gave us a place to stay. Come on, you need to get inside before you get sick. How's your English?"

"Decent. Why?"

"You're gonna need it, Makoto-kun."

* * *

There were little things that he forgot about while being the Great Seal. Tiredness was a big one. Sure, he slept except was not an actual rest. How could he describe it? It was like trying to tune a radio. Some frequencies came in strong and others were static depending on how the dial was turned. There were sensations and sometimes words. Ryoji kept him company when he drifted. Another thing was breathing. How silly a notion, right? Being dead gave him little reason to fill his lungs with air. He wondered if this was his actual body. Very unlikely since he was no doubt cremated. Whatever. What was important was getting more food in his stomach. It was hot and left a cloying texture in his mouth as he swallowed.

His body protested for him to slow down but everything tasted like ambrosia from the heavens. While he might be unfamiliar with the dishes and flavors, it was delicious. Makoto didn't realize how much he missed eating. He lifted the spoon full of mashed potatoes to his mouth and winced as his hand spasmed. The spoon dropped down back into his plate and he gave it a baleful glare. It was not fun the first time and it was starting to get irritating. He was handling a sword earlier and now he could barely lift a spoon? Said sword and fancy stick - which he was told was a wand - sat on the ridiculously long dining table with the strangers inspecting them.

The shaggy looking man kept giving him a weird look but he was used to those. The redheaded woman who fixed him the leftovers to eat was keeping a wide berth though he figured that was because of Pharos. He thanked her in stilted English for the meal and kept part of his attention on the two wizards looking over his possessions. It was like he was in a bad fantasy anime. The magic part was a little disconcerting especially when he was used to dealing with it on a supernatural level. Not for making things float or creepy lights come out of them. The old bearded man reminded him of a human Daisoujou. He waved his crooked wand over his sword and said something to his other scruffy mustached companion.

The conversation was too low for his ears to pick up on unfortunately. It was unnerving to learn that he was in England. That was nowhere near Japan and how did he get here? A soft poke brought him out his thought and he turned to see Pharos holding the spoon with food on it. That was going to take some getting used to. He did not enjoy that twinkle in his eyes. Makoto rolled his eyes but opened his mouth to allowed himself to be fed. His hands twitched in his lap as he nestled them there, wanting to try feeding himself again. Just wipe that teasing look off his face. He could do it once his hands decided to listen to him. It was in agreement with the rest of his aching body that he settle down.

Makoto noticed they finished inspecting his sword and wand but did not give it back to him. The old man and his companions sat down and seem to wonder how to start the conversation. He would have let them sit and let the awkward air continue but he had his own set of questions. Pharos sensed that they were about to have a talk that he was all but trying to avoid. He pushed the now clean plate away and leaned up to give help his friend take a drink of water.

"My name is Makoto Yuki and thank you for letting us into your home."Makoto said, seeing that he should get that out the way first.

The old man gave him a warm smile and motioned to the scruffy man who kept giving him a weird look since he sat down. He glanced at him before turning his head to look at Pharos. The kid made a point of giving the man one of his creepy cheerful smiles on their way back. Pharos didn't have a bad judge of character so maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Sirius is the one who opened his home to you, though we use it for our organization." Sirius wiggled his fingers in a wave as Dumbledore mentioned him.

"Organization?" he asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix, Mr. Yuki. I am the leader, Albus Dumbledore and my companions help in our fight against the Dark Lord." Dumbledore explained, introducing Ms. Weasley and Lupin.

All Makato could think of as he gave a nod of understanding was the strange name of the group. Why would they name it after a mythological bird? He shrugged and let his mind focus on the information about their arrival. Dumbledore did a good job of explaining but most of the terms flew over his head. Wandless magic? Summoning spells? Apparition? The context behind of those words would be helpful if it explained things better.

For one, the reason he was alive was still a mystery. The way Dumbledore made it sound was that he gathered that his summoning was a mistake. The so called Dark Lord succeeded in the ritual but for some reason, they were pulled along. Makoto could make a few guesses off the top of his head. He looked down at the dark butterfly on his hand with a frown. To think, there used to be a hole there and something crawled out of it. He attempted to make a fist and narrowed his eyes as his fingers gave curled inward before fatigue stopped his efforts. So focused on the reasons why he was branded that he missed the headmaster's question.

"Mr. Yuki, what is the last thing you remember? Anything can be useful."

What a tricky question. He gave the adults at the table his full attention. Why didn't Ryoji tell them what they needed to know?

"You would have to be more specific, Dumbledore-sensei. There is few 'last things' I can recall." he muttered.

He turned his head slightly when Sirius growled at him and slammed his fist on the table. "Your little friend here said we have to ask you about all this creepy shit going on!" the man snapped, not enjoying the teen's apathetic attitude.

"Sirius!" Lupin threw the man a look to shut his mouth.

That only made the thin man fold his arms and roll his eyes. "What? We have no real idea whats going on. All we have Stripes saying that the world is gonna end."

Ah. That explained enough. Pharos averted his gaze with a grim smile. He reached up and gave his head a pat, watching the two argue. It was somewhat entertaining for the fact that the thin man destroyed all the subtlety in asking what he knew. It was easier to be as truthful as he could in return.

"The Fall will come and Pharos would know that best. As for the last thing I remember, I died." Makoto said, letting his gaze wander around the room.

The sudden silence at his words was confusing. They wanted to know and he told them. Did he make a mistake and say it wrong? Why were they looking at him in shock and disbelief? English could be frustrating at times but, he was sure that he said the words correctly.

"Did I misspeak, Pharos?" he asked.

The boy shook his head and shifted in his chair until he could lean into his side. Maybe they were hung up on the dying part. Then again, confirming the world was going to end was not reassuring either. Dumbledore gave him a serious gaze as he folded his hands. It was like he was trying to peer in his mind to see if he was telling the truth. He mused on how the old man really looked liked a Daisoujou now. When the headmaster asked for clarification, he was not sure where to start.

The final battle stuttered in his mind like a corrupted file but he could clearly remember Nyx. Taking every punishing blow, unfamiliar voices washing over him and giving him strength, creating the Arcana that saved humanity. He furrowed his brows and bought a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. He distinctly remembered his head in someone's lap and a sense of peace as he slipped away.

"Makoto? You okay?"

Everything after was hazy and indistinct except the brief moments of awareness with Ryoji. That cheery yellow scarf, gentle but strong fingers running through his head and meaningless conversation. That peace was disturbed when that horror destroyed them. No. Not destroyed. It ripped his soul asunder and taunted him as it did so. Mocked his accomplishments as Ryoji's dying screams echoed through the sea.

"Makoto?"

Gods, it just wouldn't stop. He leaned his head back and huffed out a tight laugh. It wasn't like fighting Shadows or being a shield as a Great Seal. He was a measly annoyance that amused the monster when he challenged it. He could still feel the sensation of those masked tentacles crushing his head into dust. Nothing but unending suffering and the all encompassing void that swallowed his screams.

"Makoto!"

Jerking at the sound of his name, Makoto gripped the tiny hands clutching his own. He felt a little lightheaded and his throat felt dry. Did he say that out loud? The memories had hit him so hard that they just...swept him along. His mouth just let his thoughts fall out. He took a deep breath and took a look at the people in the room. He did not like what he saw. A mixture of pity, contemplation and silent horror. Mrs. Weasley was clutching at her apron and in near tears.

He disliked the looks and wondered why he spoke his thoughts aloud. Did that monster affect him more than he thought? He tried to remember more. There was something he was missing. He was sure of it.

"No. Don't go back there. Look at me."

Pharos' worried voice focused him and he squeezed his hands to indicate he was listening. He let him pull his hands away to tug him down so their foreheads touched. Makoto hummed as his tiredness caught up with him, weighing him down.

"I...I'm fine. Just tired. Don't know why I went off like that."he mumbled as he closed his eyes and turned out the world around him.

He missed the conversation going on around him and instead relished the silence in his own mind. The lack of his voice from his Persona was disquieting but he could feel them there waiting to be called. The passage of time was unimportant until he heard Royji saying it was time to call it a night. Wait, Ryoji? He was more tired than he thought if opening his eyes was a hassle. Ryoji was grinning like a fool even as he pulled him out of the chair. At least he knew the Dark Hour ended.

Makoto helped Ryoji get his arm over his shoulder for support and was happy to be getting to sleep in a bed. He let out a low goodbye and couldn't help but look forward to soft pillows and comfy sheets. Dumbledore's parting words were an afterthought as he was guided up the stairs.

"Apologies. We shouldn't have pushed you so hard. Please rest and don't worry about your possessions. Sirius will give them to your in the morning."

* * *

"That could have went a lot better. You are more out of tune with your feelings than I assumed. Why-",

"-do I have no brain to mouth filter? Because I'm tired, Ryoji."

Ryoji scoffed but let the matter drop as they continued up the stairs. Makoto liked to think he was some kind of unfeeling robot but he knew better. They needed to have a talk and that was easier dealt with when they were alone. A relived smile came onto his face as the other boy tried to keep up with his pace. Even when he was bone tired, he was still so strong. He let out a content laugh at Makoto's grumble as he tugged him close to get a better grip. All that mattered was he was safe. Irritated, tired, a little confused and blunt to a fault but safe. They both needed a rest before making any plans.

"Ryoji! You have any idea what happ - oh, is this your friend?"

Maybe he spoke too soon. He leaned over the banister of the second set of stairs, ignoring the protest of his sleepy charge. He peered down into dimly lit hall to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was a blessing that the Dark Hour ended. It would have hard to explain the situation. He used his free hand to throw a wave their way.

"Yes, my sleeping prince has finally opened his eyes! By the by, shouldn't little girls and boys be asleep?" he teased, ending with a sharp grunt when a hand pinched his arm.

The three gave him a funny look before turning to mutter among themselves. They asked him what the commotion was about and drew in him into an evasive back and forth. He didn't want to be mysterious but he got a feeling the Order wouldn't be so happy letting things slip. Besides, there were some things they were better off not knowing. He didn't tell them about Personas or Shadows yet and that was only because he was waiting for Makoto. ugh, they really needed to have a serious talk.

"Talk to your annoying fans later, Ryoji. I was promised a bed. A bed that should have clean sheets and feathery pillows." Makoto pinched his neck, his quiet expression masking the growing irritation in his eyes.

"Excuse me?

"We aren't his fans!"

"Oh great, he's a rude one."

In any other intsance, Ryoji would have corrected them if he had the chance. One hard tug up the next pair of steps made him miss his chance. Whatever the trio said was covered up by the creaking of the stairs. He sighed and continued to lead his friend to the bedroom. It was just another thing to smooth over until Makoto was back to his usual aloof self.


	7. Bodyguards

**No, I didn't abandoned this thing. A year long writers block and tons of drafts is what happened and I'm stickin' to it. Not totally happy with this chapter but here it is.  
**

* * *

He should be considered a god with how much he put with for Ryoji. Even the situation they were in did not stop him from being friendly. Nursing the tea in his mug, he skimmed the Daily Prophet to gain his bearings. The woman-Mrs. Weasley-was nice enough to give him a quick lesson about the Wizarding World when he came downstairs. He wasn't too keen on her overbearing nature but she did make great food. She set his down his third plate in front of him with a kind smile which he returned with a nod. As long as he could get food and tea like this, maybe this new life wouldn't be so miserable.

Makoto started in on his eggs while they were hot, raising an eyebrow at one of the reports in the Prophet. It went on about undocumented Dark Creatures with a morbid relish that he could somewhat admire. Shadows were bound to make an impact somehow, he supposed. The sounds of other teenagers floated downstairs and he could not help but sigh. There went his quiet morning. It had been going so well with his thoughts still a mess from last night. It was easy to pick out Ryoji's cheerful voice among the others. Makoto couldn't even muster annoyance at his friend sleeping late. Ryoji was practically a saint between taking care of him and building relationships with the wizards. He made a mental note to do something nice for him.

What he would not tolerate so early in the morning was any notion of socialization. Being cordial took work and there were more important thing to focus on. For instance, a set of clothes, a cell phone and a normal newspaper. That would have actual news he could grasp onto. The Daily Prophet was amusing and interesting in a distant way. It was useless without the proper context. It didn't explain simple things like why the Wizarding World was stuck in the stone age of technology. For gods sake, they still used birds to send mail.

"Makoto-kun! Good morning~"

He focused on finishing his half empty plate as Ryoji plopped down in the empty seat next to him. The other teenagers threw out polite greetings as Ms. Weasley set them up with breakfast as well. The inordinately large group of redheads had to be related. She did mention having children at some point. Around his second plate, if he was remembering right. There was a bushy haired girl that was sending him curious looks but he dismissed them in favor for polishing off his sausage. Heavens knew what Ryoji told them about him.

He hoped that he didn't exaggerate anything. Well, if they were going to examine him, he could do so in a much less discreet manner. Makoto watched the stocky redhead next to the glasses wearing boy conversing with each other instead. They seemed to be close and by the way the redhead was digging into his food, he had someone who could rival him in putting away food. He would admit he was more proper than what he was witnessing. The one with the glasses was a little more interesting. Grey eyes latched onto a lightning shaped scar partially hidden by dark bangs with a growing curiosity. There was something strange about him that threw him off.

Yes, it was an unusual mark but otherwise nothing special. Maybe. A nudge from Ryoji's elbow pulled him from his thoughts, making him spill a bit of tea onto the Prophet.

"Personal space." he muttered, slapping a wandering hand from taking a piece of bacon off his plate.

"Aw, don't be mean. Look, I even bought friends! Can't ever have enough of those, right?" Ryoji teased while throwing an arm on the back of his chair, stuffing his face with a piece of toast.

Makoto didn't bother on a reply and finished the last bits of food on his plate to avoid conversation. His friend laughed anyway while the rest the table carried on with their own conversations. It took a few minutes of prodding and not so subtle begging to get him to introduce himself to the other teens.

"Makoto Yuki. Please address me as Yuki. It is...nice to meet you."

* * *

Similar greeting flowed from the table as everyone introduced themselves. He nodded politely at each name, mentally going over the names in his head. It wasn't until the one with the glasses introduced himself. He said his own name with a kind of exasperated weariness. He was expecting some kind of reaction. He had a feeling he was supposed to know who he was. He gave him quiet once over again. Asking meant starting a conversation which was tedious. Still, the more info, the better.

"Are you someone of importance like Dumbledore-sensei?"

The looks of incredulity flew past him as he turned his attention to a story in the Prophet about goblins. Ryoji was pretending not to notice as he enjoyed his own plate. Who knew a English breakfast was so good? He gave Makoto a pat on the shoulder as he went silent. Bless him he was somewhat trying.

"Well ah, yeah. I killed Volde- I mean, You-Know-Who when I was a baby. Gave me a scar." Harry said, trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"...Right."

Makoto tore his eyes from the page to give Harry a blank look at the explanation. Oh. Ryoji did mention something last night about their opponent. This You-Know-Who opened the pathway for Nyarlathotep and the start of this nightmare. The man who made the conscious decision of assuring the Fall would happen again.

"Ah. The snake man Ryoji-kun mentioned." he muttered.

The twins snorted at what Makoto called Voldemort of all people. Harry was relieved at the lack of fawning on Makoto's end. His curiosity grew at where he came from. Every wizard seemed to know who he was. The staring was a bit unnerving though. It was enough to make him fidget and poke at his breakfast. Little did he know that the staring was harmless. The older teen was preparing to question him again and was trying to figure out how to phrase it. Makoto's English was good though that wasn't the problem. He was debating on what he wanted them to know or let slip out on purpose. Whatever.

It could wait until later. A passing Ms. Weasley cant to collect his empty plate, declining her offer of a fourth. He was full for the moment. He needed to start working on a list of essentials to get himself prepared for this new environment. Makoto would have used his phone if he had one to start making a list alas without one he would have to improvise. Asking for a pen and paper threw him for a loop when she waved her wand. He didn't expect her to wave it, conjuring parchment with an inkwell and quill for him to use. His eyes widened in disbelief at what floated into his hands.

What in the fresh hell was he supposed to do with this? He was inwardly horrified at the thought these wizards had no idea how behind the times they were. It must have shown on his face as Ryoji laughed at his expression. Of course he did nothing to help. Luckily, the bushy haired girl came to his rescue. What was her name again? Granger something? She gave him a sympathetic smile when she caught his gaze, not knowing she was observing with a keen eye.

"Sorry. Wizards only use parchment and ink. I think I have pen and a notebook upstairs you can use." she said, promising to get it after breakfast.

"Thank you. I'll be in the living room," he stood from the table and headed up the stairs, "Ryoji-kun, we need to go shopping."

Said teen made a noise of protest and turned in his chair to give words but Makoto was set on a mission. Shopping was no fun if there was no girls involved. He was glad that Makoto had his back turned so he couldn't see his pout. He wouldn't go down without a fight. That was he wanted. He wouldn't let his use his magic to get him somehow agree.

"But why? And with what money?"

"We need clothes. A weapons dealer. Cell phones. Preferably a laptop. Internet access in general. Ask one of the adults here." he said, leaving the group as he muttered under his breath about what else they would need.

* * *

"Mate, your friend is kind of a weirdo." Ron said, sharing a look with Harry across the table.

He was glad that he wasn't the only one who thought so. Everyone knew Harry being the Chosen One was a huge deal. A really huge deal. He was going to be the one to put a stop to You-Know-Who once and for all. It was freaky that Makoto sat there staring and dismissed them for the Prophet. Okay, maybe it wasn't supposed to come off that was but it was still bloody rude. Ron was sure the only reason he introduced himself was because Ryoji made him. The way his tone came across as bored, listless proved it. As if he was putting all his effort into to ask the simplest question. Ron did not want to make hasty judgements but he didn't like him much so far. There was something off about him that got the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"Don't be like that, Ronnie. Makoto-kun is not a big social guy. He's really nice if you get to know him."

Ron scoffed and stuffed his mouth instead of answering. Yeah, sure. Ryoji was weird too. He had his own unsettling thing going on. He might not be the brains of the group - that was Hermione's job - they had to keep their guard up. Everything was fine so far and that could change once school started. With this new weirdness, there was no way they could stay on the sidelines.

"I'll take your word for it."

* * *

With the morning starting off so well, it was normal to think that the rest of the day would be a breeze. Unfortunately, it was not to be. Makoto got his requested pen and pad courtesy of Hermione who tried to engaging him in conversation. She wanted to get information about how he came to Grimmauld Place. Hermione figured that he had to be Muggleborn like her to be surprised at the sight of parchment. She could be honest that the distant, almost cold air he gave off was a bit intimidating. Imagine her surprise when he thanked her and ignored anything else she said. Dark blue bangs hid his face from view as she tried sneaking a peek to see what he could be writing.

Which was a bust as she saw the neat marks of kanji flowing across the page. She was hoping to broach the topic of him needing a weapons dealer. She had no idea what to make of it and made her question how dangerous Makoto was. Did he mean a illegal potion or something as simple as a knife? It was abnormal and her growing suspicion was that their new guests knew more than they were letting on. If anything, she needed to find another topic to get something out of him.

"Oh, I don't know if anyone mentioned it yet but technology doesn't mesh well with magic. There's owl mail if you need to contact anyone." she said.

Hermione remembered her own phone becoming a useless brick when she forgot to leave it at home. Her words got his attention like she was hoping. A look of disbelief flitted across Makoto's face as he glanced at her. He let out a sigh before crossing out a few lines of whatever he wrote down on the paper. He acted like he had no idea how the Wizarding World worked. It gave her Muggleborn theory some credence.

"This is ridiculous. I was looking forward for a cell phone. Who uses birds for communication anymore?" Makoto said as he closed the notebook.

She could sympathize that the Wizarding World could stand to innovate. E-mail would be nice and the ability to use text would be a godsend. Oh, she knew what could ask him. He had to know what the Order knew about that Jaded Night. Harry's story was creepy enough to give her nightmares. Before she could get the words out, the other teen stood without a word and headed up the stairs. She was a bit baffled but at least she managed to make some theories. She could at least fill Ron and Harry in while she made sure they finished their summer work. Heading up the stairs herself, she noticed both newcomers and Sirius on the flight above her. They looked to be deep in conversation.

They wouldn't mind if she listened in. Even the littlest thing could be important.

"Sorry, but Dumbledore wants you to stay put until he picks you up." she heard Sirius say, the shrug evident in his voice, "If it were me, I'd let you go. There's just no one to escort you with the school year starting soon."

There was a pointed silence and she peeked through the slats of the banister to get a better look. Ryoji wore an uncharacteristic serious look on his face, tugging on one of his suspenders. He patted his companion's shoulder who looked less than happy at the news. Hermione wondered why Dumbledore would want to personally pick them up. More secrets. Some were for their own good, she knew that for a fact. It didn't stop her from feeling like something was ready to catch them off guard.

"Fine. What about my sword? And the wand?" she heard, disbelieving that Makoto meant an actual sword.

No one used actual swords nowadays. Sirius's answer was a evasive shrug. Makoto did say that he wanted a weapons dealer. Oh Merlin, were they some kind of criminals? She figured she should start moving when blue eyes connected with her own. Ryoji glanced at her out the side of his eye with a smile frozen on his face. Hermione found that something about that look unsettled her. There was something behind those eyes that made her insides squirm. She was sure that he was going to rat her out. Instead, he pretended he didn't catch her eavesdropping and threw an arm around Makoto's shoulders. He didn't react at all when his arm was thrown off with a roll of his friend's shoulders.

"I guess he'll give it back tonight. 'Sides, it doesn't belong to him. Thanks for the heads up anyway!" Ryoji said with an air of cheer, punching Sirius in the arm as he walked away.

Makoto shoved his hands in his pockets and muttered something as he followed Ryoji out her line of sight. She had to tell Harry and Ron as soon as she found them.

* * *

Dumbledore's office reminded Makoto of a fantasy manga he read once. It was designed to throw one off, be distracting. He let Ryoji do the talking for now as he took everything in. He was slowly starting to catch on how Dumbledore worked and he could respect it. People dropped their defenses if they thought they were dealing with a fool. Or, in the Headmaster's case - an eccentric and well meaning old man. Pink smoke puffed out one of the noisy machines and wafted past him with a weird smell of cotton candy and roses. He knew that Dumbledore was powerful. There was a presence, a sturdy power that clung to him that spoke of decades of skill and use. Though if he was being honest, it was not the reason he was deciding to cooperate with the old wizard.

The old man was smart. He was taking the threats of Shadows seriously without knowing how to combat them. The Wizarding World was strange and backwards without the addition of them. He was enjoying the food and the magical creatures he come know discover so far. He expected to be more shocked but that was a little unfair of his part. He used to deal with nightmarish creatures that tried to murder him on a daily basis. Beautiful trilling drew his eye to the lovely creature sitting on its perch. Makoto had given it a wide berth while he explored the office. Something told him to wait until the bird acknowledged his presence first.

The phoenix trilled out soothing notes that he didn't know he needed to hear. The cries warmed him down to his soul and he could feel a sense of peace wash over him. It was a welcome reprieve from the weight of anxiety and lingering pain that clung to him ever since he woke. Makoto walked closer to the perch with a hand extended, a small smile coming onto his face as the phoenix nudged his hand. He gently stroked over the fiery feathers and made sure to pay extra attention to the soft plumage around its throat. It reminded him a lot of Suzaku. Sure, the Persona was ten times the size and its flames herald the heat battle instead of peace. He could not help to wonder if they were related somehow. His smile grew when the bird crooned at him and nuzzled his hand when he tried to move away.

"Fawkes has taken quiet a liking to you, Mr. Yuki."

Makoto turned his head to see Dumbledore smiling at him and Ryoji with a jealous pout on his face. He didn't know what significance wizards gave the fire birds but the inflection told him the old wizard put down a few of his own wary walls. Ryoji was beyond help. They quickly learned that animals - especially magical creatures - sensed there was something inhuman about him. Their near death experience with Buckbeak was enough to give him pause.

"You are quite lovely, Fawkes." Makoto complimented, the bird preening proudly.

"But let us not get off topic, are you both comfortable with the arrangements?"

Ryoji shrugged and slouched in the comfy seat in had been propped in the last hour. It wasn't the most terrible option in the world. He spared a glance at Makoto and wondered if it was such a good idea. How bad could being bodyguards be? He figured being a TA for so called Muggle Studies on the side would be annoying if beneficial. See how much these wizard actually knew about the world outside their little bubble.

"We can be our own SEES again, Makoto-kun!" Ryoji said, clapping his hands together with near stars in his eyes.

Makoto shot him a look of blank confusion and focused on finalizing plans with Dumbledore. He missed the look of concern thrown his way as he sighed. There was scouting to consider, finding a secure and secret area for a stable base of operations and most importantly, preparing for next full moon. Looking after a school full of kids had few upsides. The Wizarding World was bound to have interesting spells that would be useful to his mission.


End file.
